herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ash (Jibaku-kun)
Ash is a minor but important character in Jibaku-kun (as known Bucky: The Incredible Kid or Bucky: Searching for World 0) series, a creation of Ami Shibata. He is the childhood friend of Joan, the eleventh G.C. of Undicos and the leader of the rebellion group, The Stray Cats against Joan's dictatorship in Undicos. History He grew up with Joan during their childhood days until Joan's change of personality of being cold and a cruel girl after her house was attacked by Trouble Monsters in Undicos. Several years later after Joan became the commander of strong army robots in Undicos, Ash decides to rebel against her as he forms a rebellion group called The Stray Cats against her dictatorship as his leadership speech is shown in the monitor. During Episode 21, he and his group manage to rescue both Pinky and the severely injured Bucky from Joan's robot army while Kai was taken hostage. He also explains to both of them about Joan's change of personality of being cold and a cruel person as he shows the picture to both of them of a young Joan. While Joan is facing her drive monster Doberg which has been corrupted by Slash with the Poison of Awakening, he and Pinky are infiltrating her base as he manages to hack all of the systems to stop the robot army. However after Funen purifies Joan's drive monster with a Purifier technique, Ash was inflicted by Slash's Poison of Awakening which Slash was behind him as he gains a black mark on his forehead and his eyes are glowing in purple. At the start of Episode 22, Ash mutates into a purple goo-like robot Trouble Monster as his military outfit is shredded and Pinky's horror after witnessing his mutation. He was later seen making a rampage towards his rebel group in a ruined city which Joan watches what is happening on the monitor. He is later seen in the other monitor of Joan's computer which he makes a leadership speech about rebelling against her which Joan becomes worried to him. The monstrous Ash is now facing both Kai and Joan as Kai attacks him with a Dragon Strike but is no effect. Behind him it was Joan at the rooftop as she shoots her large bazooka towards him with her spirit, Colonel Dan to make a deadly explosion. Ash manages to regenerate himself in his monstrous state as the purple goo are putting together as one much to their surprise. Joan tries to shoot him for the second time but becomes vulnerable and is unable to bring herself to kill her friend only to be stopped by Bucky and he manages to heal him with a Purifier technique and Ash finally reverts back to his normal state and Joan's military cap was knocked off by the strong winds. She finally comes to his aid and regaining her sanity, she touches Ash's cheek as he too does the same and Joan reunited with Ash as she cries with tears dripping from her eyes and Ash realizes that Joan is back from being a good person that she used to be. Appearance Ash has a shoulder length black hair with a full fringe and black eyes. His primary outfit is a dark blue and white military suit with a black high-neck undershirt and white boots. When he was corrupted by Slash's Poison of Awakening, his eyes became purple and gains a black mark on his forehead. As he mutates into a purple goo robot Trouble Monster, his primary outfit is shredded as it shows in Episode 22. During their childhood in their flashbacks, His black hair is cut shorter and wears a pale blue short sleeved loose button shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. Personality Ash is described as being a strong and determined person who wants to rebel against his childhood friend Joan from her dictatorship. His leadership was very strong when he leads his rebel group against Joan's strong robot armies and is brave enough to rescue Pinky and an injured Bucky from the robot attack. When he mutates into a purple goo robot trouble monster by Slash, he is shown as an emotionless creature with rage as he makes a rampage towards his own rebel group but he does not show emotion towards Joan after she shoots him with her large bazooka. When he was healed by Bucky with a Purifier technique, he was finally shown his calmness and respect towards his childhood friend, Joan who finally regains her sanity. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Tragic Category:Male